risin from the dead
by Evil seductresss
Summary: i starte wa third season i hipe its good as the old and third seao COMPLEATED!


**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers originally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is their story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace._**

"right, you must flash your frontal talons as if to go for thier throat when youre actually ready to fire your plasma at its vunerable eyes. now im your target: try and do what you did to youre opponents. im youre opponent. hit me the best you can" ordered the stern voice with laden with a soul surviving many an obstacle in its weary life. the other nine assembled figures, various colored scales, gave the speaker a look of pure reluctant hesitation. the big fkapping in place albino svcaled nighyt fury rushed the assembled distracted clutch. in another time now dawning on a year they wouldntve panicked to scatter yelping 9in fright as thety did now rather the dragons and dragonassess would meet her charge laughing how purified thier minds had been. certainly none of them had that now.

the dragon who once had been among that sad trance caused by glances up at the stars who she well knew wasnt wise, the large lizard briefly becoming thier leader loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen and before her, a savage freed valdis loaw dagny perseverin shook her head disgustedly. "no stop. im the bad guy here ok? you dont run away from your enemy charging toward you at the drop of a wing. you come toward it. now come and fight your enemy." she rumbled teasingly thier way to convince them she wanted them to mock battle. "and actually extend your claws this time. dont hold back!" nona couldve easily left the half dozen freed furys known by the two leggeds as 'nert furts' in a world of wounds or killed by her time as...something she strived to avoid and never wanted to be again thanks to perseverins attacking her a year ago.

"im..." nona said the name she didnt want to hear ether" snodussen loaw perna! raorrrr! im out to get your mind falsely altered!" and then "and im going very easy on you clearly unprepared salamanders, so youd better attack me right now you annoying brats" she muttered under her breath. despite her training batch of furys not to hold back nona did just that. as thier most recent leader now freed for some time by a companion of friends dear to her to snap her mind from its transfiguration, she saw how poorely they fouced thier areal combat. three fled as nona charged them again and she flapped to angle herself purposely after those.

sience the freedum of the entire known colony of trained followers under a three year old heavily mucled black and grey banded dragon silverwing loaw okar kahuakhauns reign falling to perseverin/valdis and then to thier now training dragon snodussen. she held back further when the three panicked dragons realized they couldnt 'outfly' nona they angled to face her. nona rolled her eyes. the first two halfheartedly tried a swipe at her eyes shed tought them who dropped casually in height so thier assaults blundered through air. nona smiled inside at thier efforts and tracked the last fury slipping up from behind. at the last minute she whirled on the unconspicupus dragon with a light warning hiss and the creature promptly let out a yelp. claws sheathed, nona smacked his head with it sighing.

"enough! i can clearly see youre not ready for battle not by a long wing. trainings over im sure korin would like you over in finding moe tunnels. go on go on." al the dragons lightened at this new advice. "so that must be easier. i remember when i didnt want to kill and silverwingthefury told us to, i was afraid but i didnt want to fight. really i dont know how to fight with my claws." nona gave the speaking dragoness a withering glance with uncontrolled sarcasm. would these dragons ever learn the simplest things? "oh i know: must be nice." at this rate with korin selecting her and a few other training night furys including abydos, thered be no one in thier newly settled nest to help defend it and if there were stories told about that skirmish; would be very short indeed.

"whyen i was leader this came easier, order a follower to do what i needed or the strars delare i must do so. now with peace restored why must it be so hard now?" she grumbled watching the departing tails of the untrained furys. of cours with the deaths of better fighters, how they moved with thier wings and talons of silverwing and a pretty lovely sleek seduced dragoness nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful), nona was the sole fury left showing the freed followers how to fight the best they could. the large white lizard tried not to sigh through her nasal passages: to muh of that and shed end up like poor always worried friend of hers obuekhov. her name before freedum as a not all tranced converted dragoness by the god protector was wer evakyl arytiss. ever sience silverwings warped mind by the god protector forced her to gaze up at the brilliant moon her hide wasnt mutch to look at.

but that heart beating within that dragon was the most compassionate creature nona knew of. certainly it admittedly got irrotaiting when she overworried or fretted but nona was with her when it came to her old life. it wasnt as heart rending as hers had been or as difficult to be forgivin as valdis. oh yes her: "i still feel so ravaged that i committed sutch a violent act. if only i had listend to her before she practically begged me to end her life. why hadnt i listend to my enemy!" she suddenly exploaded in anger, some of the old snodussen rubbing of on her. "no not her, never her again: and i refuse to be reminded of it. i can feel how warped ive become as my time as something worse and evil them who i am." the guilt and shame rushed to fill her void. during the past time nona used to be a dagon pure of heart in the nest, before the dark times, before a well known friend of hers nightflight, a lot less readily beautiful before kahuakhaun arrived.

it didnt take him long fpr hos hungry eye to fall on her sleek features and let her go to fight her again another day. nona still wondered why her friend obuekhov chose the path she did: why not refuse nightflights plea to take nonas place when she met her drinking at the river and not take her to connvert? "and why did she let me live that time nightflight sent her to assassionate?"

* * *

the topic of life or death shadowed the young lithe agile rather small night fury, moping in his cave nest higher up in the claimd hunk of rock. he was daped lazily on the stone with his wings and talons sprawled every witch way. sime might see him as being tossed into his cave. truth was copperwingthefury or the more known name korin was sick at heart over what transpired in his isolation before valdis met him. what hit this little dragon hardest was the very fact, and many knew by now, that he had a father. korin shifted his head on the stone uncomfortably but the memories of wht the othes told him and his recollection always intruded: his father was a traitor and a hungry bullying schmeing arrogant powerhouse by the name of silverwingthefury.

copperwing groaned: "silverwing kahuakhaun bully misguided soul...those all about seem the same to me. why father? why did you choose your path? and how exactly did my father become so murderous? i just cannot understand those terrible acts of so mutch destruction." no one knew how hed changed but his closest fiends willing to trust him through obuekhovs encounter through valdis and explanation of him, (sience nona killed valdis who met korin earlier) told korin what they knew and what looking up at the sky especially at twilight did to the body and minds of furys. your soul, altered! your markings on you, forever warped! nona as former leader snodussen told korin after a humans persuation snapped her free that even she disnt know the answer.

in a way the god protector, the true sort of entity that was the sky itsef was the real evil behind kahuakhaun and perseverin and versel and branarr (soon to be hideaway aranidae); in an obvious plan it took control over the dead body of skitiiva who in her long life was an enemy of korins father in the nest then grugingly served him as a follower, attempting to sieze his place when deeming he seemed too weak to fight versel. nightflight fought branarr with the last will she possessed after badly gashed into by kahuakhaun and killed her. that was evident! the stars animate controlling power used branarrs body to direct the attack a year ago. the battlefield was a tie between the humand and the fractions of night furys, one badly outnumbered who fought for justice aganst the followers led by nona. korin shuddered and covered his muzzle with a wing sadly. it took the pleading of twolegged male with the urging of obuekhov and another night fury fomerly known as abydos loaw pesevek wer whedab and the unexpected death of another female human to hammer hard truth into snodussen.

back as herself, nona the large white scaled fury tried to tell him how deeply sorry she was afer the god protector flew off. korin refused to listen just yet as had he remained stubborn about her continual tries at forgiveness for a year. she eventually gave up. she knew it couldnt be done no matter how mutch she expressed her grief. it wasnt that he **hated **her; the violet lavander fireball hurlig from her angry maw at the male flesh and blood and beyond him kopperwing, wings wounded as the female dived in the way to...what? "she tried to save that others life. and i was in its way. that shot was meant for me alone. why did she do that?" but through all this one thing was made clear in the end; after more then four years of vermillion, loss of ountless lives mainly by the followers and vows of blood, they had _peace!_

"peace and something more, no more leaders, just a ruler like there once had been. if only the tan longwinged wizend dragon still lived." korin mumbled under his wing. but of courswe thats no longer posible. his father as loaw okar killed her when he challanged her for the nest all that time ago. it all agreed upon by the then clueless flapping follwers after they saw marrowsaneer snodussen snap free of her forced trance. after they freed them as well korin was the new nest ruler. him of all furys? until now copperwing was getting used to it not as a leader but more a creature they all looked up to for advice. his stupor was broken as pawsteps thudded into his cave. he didnt unfurl his wing to see who it was. "go away"

a heavy breathing reatched his covered up ear plates. "i get you korin i do. never have the lives of so many souls depended on the actions of so few," soothed the sound of abydos persevek near him. "i was an informer in this very clump of stone among very altered minded furys not so long ago under a wicked dragoness to succeed loaw okar, a mistress full of contempt for those less then her and little mercy. when those very same twoleggeds appeared in my midst during that time (another story: in dragons we trust p1) i had to risk everything to save them...i couldnt let the perseveins horrible wrath fall on them. i recall tha time i became clensed through my body and looked around for a moment in a battlefield i had no memories of, but ther i was my former leader who i recognized as silverwing. i saw _her_ there on the ground so lifeless...i was freed upon seeing the body of my mate and...i couldnt lose more then what i had already lost. even though perseverin nearly caught me i fled successfully with the two humans and returned them to thier home. korin?"

he at last stood with a groan of effort and locked orbs with one of his seemingly closest alies and friends. "yah and your mate was the first thing my fathers obsession turned to after nona. yah i get that." he tried to hide it but the subject if nightflights passing showed the pain in those weary eyes. korin saw it and flintched. "im sorry it must be oh so horrible to lose somene you" copperwing gave abydos a tense quirk of his jaws "eehhhh loved. but to me that situation does not compare how my father silverwing beca,e sutch a ravaged thing. i just didnt see it coming i guess. yo know why i dont trust that valdis? because i am young, yes thats painfully clear to me, that means im able to be deceived again? no im not a trustworthy lizard, abydos from the tips of my ears to the bottem of my back claws. dragons are too manipulative to be trusted. so i cant. nor will i."

korin turned his back to him. "if that other female told you to apologize again for ending that female it didnt work. you can tell her that if you want. oh and you mize well add that her ruler is innocent but not stupid. i will not accept her sorryness. i have a dead father to still grieve...not helped that you admit to killing that dragon that whil still ignorant was still my father. very difficult to forgive the one who extinguished his sons own dad you think?" the bound hurt was still there and abydos sensed it. he wouldnt trod on sutch sensitivity especially not right now where it may flare into anger. "ive told you how your father chose to deal with me. he had a misguided perception as did most of us now free. i you may not like to hear but i too am sorry for silverwings passing. korin _he couldnt remain alive. _you must see this...i did what i had to do...i will leave you in peace if thats alright." abydos flew away when no reply came but halfway out the cave one shot his way from the depressed little dragon within. "sure...if theres any of that around here with my father dead.

* * *

the young man now a handsome twenty years af age still was broken of course, remained the tiniest bit bitter over the harowing death of her; his slightly younger wife of would be nineteen dark skinned fierce but loyal ixora jackson. sometimes her title came as 'the hammer of justice!' indeed her legendary fights from dragon attacks on her village proved her worthyness or ither rival vikings. the last being her abd him tangled up in the big trek over rugged land to a vast nesting ground of night furys or 'nert fyrts' as the vikings knew them as. blueflame was an adventurois boy, getting into trouble commonly many of times. but her very wife? indeed it had ben so because that white familiar agonized dragon femalelet loose her file and instead of slamming into the little dragon blueflame jumped in frpnt of protctivey, his wife was in his way suddenly to push him down. "but not able to save i sure miss you" blueflame remembered to himself.

his lanky adorkableness mightve charmed hard nosd ixora but not so mutch the village chieftain bork the bold. no that at times sadly daft forgetting man seemed to always cross blueflames own name backwards. currently the black curly haired viking sat on his areanas lip of stone to watch the middleaged internees train below him, two girls of different pesinalities ug-penguin and a woman he found slightly irritaiting because of her constant optimistic yammering symrea earthsong.

of course blueflame wasnt alone in obseving the training match. oh yah and he did not very mutch like this other intern viking ethier. "this is _so _lame! i dont even know why i even have ears! are you fighting or are you talking wuth the lips? lips? common wheres the the axe? wheres the clash of a sward? brawl you big baboons!" snivled the slightly oder mucsled boy among borks trainees (making an appearance in story the shades of death p1)! both gorls and blueflame ignored him, used to his annoyances and upstarts nor duid they even view him as that bright. blueflame mock fought with ug-penguin befoe and if theres a thing he quickly learned about her is that it was practically useless to talk to her for she only grunted.

she did that now to symreas comment. clash! nethier vikings skill in training all that surpassed the others hence why blueflame assumed they stayd interns. "oh you both are sutch **girls** about the whole thing! gimme that: fight like a proper muscly man sutch as myself would!" his impaitemt voice snapped, shoving aside symrea who squeaked in protest. "hey bluuey boy you want to come here and fight me instead of a girly runt?" bluuey refereed to the surname his wife called him . "oh boy" served him for labling ixora a name she unnapriciated ethier. the brute barely sidestepped a thrust of ug-penguins battered pike "hey" and shouted at him on the rim. "what is the great husband of her fine fighting highness not man enough to come down an playyyyyyyy? dos bluuey need a blankie?"

blueflame struggled to show an innocent face twoard the intern as inside he wanted to throttle him at that one. certainly he was no crybaby. "ummm no im quite fine up here thanks. surely your oppoment is content too. might want to take your own advice to stop talking and fight now."a hidden barb the dumbos way, like the trainee would be smart enough to notice it. "girl" he overheard the bragger mutter rudely under his breath. the mood around the arena became more pleasant after that with him destrated uth ug-penguin. would be intern symrea plunked herself down beside blueflame, sighing dramatically. "you know" came a beinnings of long talks. "ive ben thinking, witch is far healthier then not, that we could be a good couple you and i." that came whacking into blueflame.

"what no!" blueflame didnt like the idea of that idea so soon after the year passed; where did the vking even get this type of topic? attempting to change subjects was susessful for someone like symrea. "ive lived through so many harowing adventures that its a wonder im still not famous. i wonder why alot of times bork not appriciates me for that.i just dont kill. is it that hard to notice that in me? im kind to nature." distant clashing of weapons signled the two interns battling it out in the arena floor below. "hah you dont believe ive forgotten the white nert furt me and your wife met in the forest? i thrilled tokill it with chief dagur we met as well then i saw the clear pain in its eyes and then we rode it." those words definately made blueflame listen.

"and what does it feel to ride on sutch a beast? feel its sleek powerful muscles shift beneath you? is it good? i dont believe in capturing them or slaying them rather to respect natures creations." symrea gve him a look that shot companionable warmth through blueflame excitedly. "yah aint it odd that weve only been the two thats supposidly tamed them? what would our chief say?" blueflames snort came out loudly clearly. "excuse me barmaid im afraid you braught me the wrong boy. i ordred an adolecent boy with beefy arms, guts and glory on the side that skillfully chops up dragons by glaring at them. this here; this is the taming one instead. he dont understand what dead means." they both laughed for awhile before symrea asked another: "if the mysterious nert furt that shot down your wife sees you again...what will you do?"

* * *

"what will we do now?"night furys of nine asked ruler copperwing of the settled colony. "trainer sister nona told us t come to you about caves and finding more suitable homes?" korin tried not rolling his orbs: he may be the youngest alive dragonling but evidently far more intelligent then the fully adult males and females. "yes it means please leave me in peace abnd yes it translates to go exploring." the looks they cluelessly threw his way made korin sigh. "yes kids, your trainer nona says be a good gil and boy and seek out some more caves we might notve fond a home yet. the more caves we find determines how less dragons have to cram in caves together." he fliked his sheathed paw at them dismissively.

he almost liked it better when they were evil because back then they didnt appear as helplessly dumb. korin was the only night fury now and before awhile nona had as well never to be transfigured by the night stars. a year ago nearly to his day had nona fallen victem because of the previous leader she currupted her to snodussen. many caves below korins level in the nest nosed around an intent muddy brown scaled night fuy with a large goup anxious dragons behind her. like nona and abydos, obuekhov arytiss had a slightly easier job but as gruling to train these assembked to highten thier sensory. obuekhov as a female dragoness worried more and admittedly more then most dragons here, but she also symphathized and understood more thn the others, for she grasped what it felt like by looking only once at the god protector and it had you!

obuekhov readily agreed to take on a lesser task to prepare these massed freed furys because she was a gentle approach dragoness. so now here they were stufed in a cave with so many dragon bodies down in a cave not meant to contain them. this was the life. obuekhov aslso had more paitence for these clueless creatures. she fluttered her wings in the dark cramped space and groane at the tightness in here. "allright you all, listen up to me. ive trained you a bit now i want all of you to try tracking my unique sent from yours deep into the nest itself. i will give this group until i pad away then the fuyry who toutches his or her wings to my snout wins. and just for pleasure that lucky soul can have the nest rising sun to its setting free from training."

she knew thatd get thier distracted minds together. itd better! she took off without glancing back. those who reached her first won those who did not didnt. it had become sutch a long time when obuekhov felt no worries of being clawed apart by rougue night furys or so she hoped. the day that her friend became nona again froze many many opponents that day under the thrall of the god protector quickly in branarrrs body, when it flew off the three worked together to tell them the truth and thier current lives were all a tranced lie. few at first then roars filled that night air as realization slammed into them like an invisible bolt of lightning, thier most vulnerable point witch an enemy gladly couldve wiped them all out as the disinterested dragon scrambled to piece together all that thier lives had been twisted into by the moon.

abydos nona and obuekhov knew that fact well now and why they shook the truth into the followers; nona hersekf a perfict example how it took an effort to see change and amazing things could happen. alot changeed that time; a great victory for them all! "now here we all are happy and peaceful if a bit irritatingly clueless but _safe! _thank nona we still survived this." it was all thanks to those that fought against them in the beginning in thier converted altered state of mind but later were able to be snapped loose and give up thier lives as sacrifice to perserve what was right in the end. obuekhov would emember nightflight and valdis two dragonesess that realized what fatal mistakes they made by trusting silverwingthefury/loaw okar as ruler and payed the price for it many times afterward.

eatch in thier own way went off on thier own to make it right but suffering what all great wars did to the other side: a tragic loss of life. of the three of them obuekhov knew abydos had the greatest sensitivity to nightflight. she didnt quite know how it must feel losing a mate before kahuakhauns rampage sucked him into his followers, so cunsumed in his mind to the god protectors will that it blotted all else out, and then to be freed and see your seemingly perfect leader now realized true tyrant kill his mate. the muudy fury never got a mate herself so she dint expereance this. she shook her head to dash sutch chill thoughts and consentrated on hurling into the nest or some lucky hapless innocent freed night fury really would find her and toutch its wings to her muzzle to signle its win faster then obuekhov might like.

loose stnes jarred loose and thudded on her back. so mutch for being all that stealthy like some are like nightflight or silverwing. "well at least i have a heart unlike some i used to meet." she mumbled sheepishly with a slight grimace. so intent was she that she didnt hear nor see the pair of narrowed catlike eyes or the malicious chortle in the shadows. if obuekhov chanced to look there the other occupant wouldve hidden itself again anyway: differing from korin and his helpful trainers belief that all was well it was not, and by the time they dared to bother figuring it out it would be too late for them all.

* * *

that following night was surprisingly very cold: animals dug deeper into thier dens and vikings not quite brave enough huddled by the fires inside thier huts. but in the night fury nest they slept well. the night stars winked overhead temptingly but no anvil muzzle glanced at them:nona and copperwing had told the fllowers freed many times how dangerous that was. in her cave lay the exausted obuekhov. she couldnt fetch sleep. a thought started after a few excited furys stumbled onto her and won, a thought of a snout all cocky and arrogant as silverwing made himself to be. she just couldnt remember its name. dragns like her didnt get cold of course but still that feeling continued to harass her.

a rustle of wings outside drew her old friend abydos whedab. she didnt know this dragon all that well until his freedum roar of his mind link being shattered with the god protector. back then he was just anoher follower under korins father, another enemy determined to stop them in thier twisted version of a diretive by his leader to convert al the rest of night furys. if they resisted ti extinguish thier life. something on her muzzle mustve shown because he nodded her way kindly; the permanant sadness ethed into his features forever because of his pretty nightflights death. "thought i might find you here not asleep. mind if i sit?" she didnt say mutch at fist but eventually she did: "abydos she isnt the same anymore." his voice beside her was calm and soothing. "why?"

"nona! she is not the same night fury we all used to remember. becoming loaw perna...its changed her from the inside. she used to be a nearly fearless dragon i first met when nighlight sent me to kill her. of course i defied her then. i brke in front of that friend and she gave me renewed hope and purpose that made me believe again, like i could take to the sky and be free who im meant to be. all this has been so mutch to me." sje warbled sadly and before abydos quite knew what happened he found himself pessed reassuringly under her neck. she purred at this and realizing what he did pulled away abruptly deeply silently emberessed. he almost took wing right then to leave obuekhov alone but remembered her distress and sensitivity. obuekhov noticed what hed done though.

"why not?" she offered tensely through a half quirk of her jaws. "after all us two have lived thriugh to survive up to now? we thought awhile ago that silverwingthefurys power mad quest to conquor the land and have us all nicely bowing at his paws within weeks couldnt fall. a year after that, not knowing if any of us lived did we put a stop to valdis loaw dagny and the skrill they captured for thier evil purposes. we didnt even think our friend nona could turn against us or any of that friendliness would dissappear with it. but we brought her back to sanity. we both saw it in her eyes. so did all her former followers." she dropped off as that intruding thought returned to her earlier. her friend hadnt seen it.

"what you mean make love? become my mate? that ambition crushingly died with nightflight versel. sorry but i just cannot see that occurring betwen us." he smiled suddenly at the thought of young little night furys padding excitedly around this cave so blind to a dark past and dangerously unaware that looking at the moon at night brought drastic mutations to thier minds. recieving no answer he glanced to obuekhov who wore a hazy expression. "the one its the very two night furys i dont see in this nest. thier both compleately all over thier bodies, one very slimmer then the other. i mean among the dragons ive met so far this year i dont see the traces of ethier of them. where are they? abydos mind rapidly struggled to catch up: she elaborated that to him. he failed to connect to her train of thought but obuekhovs worry after a year. if she thought about these two mystery night furys she hadnt met yet in the colony she just might connect all the dots to find out how threatend copperwingthefurys colony truely was.

* * *

in the dead of night no one saw a single smuged muted black shape slip out of the nest, one of those not seen by obuekhov in her time there. it was the time of the full moon tonight not by chance of course that he chose to slink away from those ignorantly blissful winged fools. in time they all would pay but the other strongly ordered this night fury paitence: a task he wasnt good at but procicely why he had this fury do it.

"betrayed, manipulated, nearly killed by taiterous nightflight to rot at the bottm of the canyon against nona, betrayed again by one of perseverins followers (another story in dragons we trust p2) and now cast out and barely managing to escape with a few others before those dogooders swept in to blind those fools. i _knew _nona wasnt to be trusted! why did the moon allow her to even suseed loaw dagny as leader? we were perfictly content under perseverin. nightflight even more so" seethed the heavily muscled dragon all black into the night air. "i swear ill kill that night fury who wiped her whoever i may be with or without araniedaes commanding it. im tired of not being the one who ethier kills rebellious dragons or fight how i want to in my leaders name."

the only reason he didnt slay the new leader himself yet is he doubted his ability to lead and so waited for a time when it seemed ripe to throw off him. the dragons name obuekhov didnt know and kept himelf hidden was the large cruel braggart deathbringer. one of very few stelthily escaping while the good dragons were so busy congratulating themselves that theyd broken snodussens hold and freed the other followers who realized what was coming next and barely fled in time not to be 'blinded' again, at least the smart ones did in deathbringers opinion. barely enough to launch an attack in revenge for that or even to last very long against thier former leader of the god protectors followers. secretly deathbringer almost applauded the rebels for thier sheeed audacity: he never liked nona even before the moon made her leader.

loaw dagny persveverin also of the same scale patterns rashly set off without him to kill her after realizing several failed attempts to kill her ended with skrillix wer evakyl lothal (another story nona on the run) failing miserably. deathbringer shunned perseverins foolery to kill her greatest enemy to thier objective, disgusted her failure to do so as nona became the leader but amused that the little brats actualy took nona away from them. sience the god protector hadnt chosen a new bestwed leader yet to direct one of the dwindling weaker followers made himself it. so here he was a year later, doing nothing to reestablish the path to enlightenment. "why do i get stuck spying on these empty blissful lasses? they have nothing to offer us. why dont we just all snuff out thier lives and be done with it? but wait and spy on thier motives until the time is right, he says. right for _what?"_ he snorted in disgust. "not like aranidae actually **knows** how impaitent at being paitent i am with a year of nothing" he grumbled.

no one currently was aware of his absences not even nona. hed taken several midnight flights now without notice. they always took him to the leaders new hideaway. a voice spoke in his mind. "your friendssss await your approach. it isss time to raissssse anew." deathbringer had no idea what that meant and he possessed little time to meet with his leader before his spying began again; a whole lot more nothing. he found the night fury he sought after a long cold flight west of the nest he spyed upon. a scaly snout turned coolly to take in the new arrival as he sat silently among the ambling forms of his followers. after loaw okar kahuakhaun all the leaders after him were female. in this newest leaders opinion that be unwise. "deathbringer is it? youre late."

"Well maybe you shouldve taken to those lazy membranes you call wings and dragged my big body here faster then. I remember i am bigger then you are by far and can snap your neck" he growled temper simmering. "and have the moon drain your power? Try us and see if it does so. If you spent as mutch time doing what i asked as mutch as you did grumbling then youd be better prepared for whats coming tonight. Enough we are here. Save your petty toungue while you posses it. No doubt the tale shall be exactly the same as the last many times my brain handles uselessness information. it is time to rise anew" the leader quoted the stars though speak making deathbringer wonder suspiciously if hed heard them too. he turned away with disinterest, tail lashing lazily. "It wishes to take a second host." Of things on this brutes mind this definitely didnt make his list. "Do you remember where we are?" Broke the leaders informative voice into his thoughts. indeed he did the battlefield three years ago where...but it couldnt be could it?

Shock shot through him from visibly, the leader smiling slightly at the shivering wings of deathbringer. after all this time the god protector was ready to choose another form: three years ago nona the albino dragoness and one other tracked a third female deadly in areal combat like no other to face her advisory silverwing loaw okar and failed. deathbringer knew this females potential mate too. and she was about to be **risen from the dead? **he felt a sense of pleasure replace the shock: maybe for reasons this new leader might not expect coming. he prepared himself, rose to balance on his black legs and glanced down at the spot where the very mate of abydos persevek lay. "ARISE! Arise our almighty powerful guiding protector! Our starry brilliance! RISE! TAKE YOUR NEXT FORM FROM THE HOST OF THE VERY DRAGONESS THAT BETRAYED ALL US AND YOU! SHOW THE LAND YOUR FEAR WASNT FORGOTTEN! Arise!" And then seconds later all the watching followers delight the dirt shifted.

Out thrust a bloodied but beautiful colored foreclaw. "arise our god protector! YOURE OUR TRUE SOURCE OF DIRECTION! rise rise" He continued to shout loudly. the expression on his snout might be described as deep satisfaction even though he was yet a leader. light flooded her orbs for an absence of three years. her lovely sleek form suffered mutch especislly the deep ugly gashes on that white stomach of hers: but forced life now pulsed in what remained of her "nightflight loaw shar versel" deathbringer practically drooled in admiration off to the side " you live again." The leader wouldnt admit it but those words spoken so reverently and the sight of her facing him sent a shiver crawling up vipre loaw azeros araniedaes spine.


End file.
